Shinigami-san
by neonkoi
Summary: Kudo Shinichi, renowned female high school detective. Usually not one to take criticism seriously, she can't help but feel down about a few things anyways. Calling her best friend was an idea, but truly, all she needed was a little thief to help her back up. "When Meitantei-chan is upset and doesn't come to my heists, of course I would be concerned." Fem!Shin KaiShin! One-shot!


**_A one shot for Fem! Shin - KaiShin. Hope you enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed _**

* * *

"Ran?" The voice called out, seemingly unsure. There was a muffled sound on the other side of the phone that sounded slightly like static. A sweet voice sounded moments later.

_"__Yes Shinichi? Is something bothering you?" _

Shinichi Kudo took a deep breath. She wasn't even sure why she called Ran. Sure she was down after what _that_ person said to her, but usually she could handle that kind of criticism. And the person was actually right on some aspects of the discussion. That didn't make her feel any better though..

"_Shinichi?"_ Ran's voice called out again.

"Sorry Ran." The female high school detective started with a sigh. "It's nothing. I'm not even sure why I called." She could hear the exaggerated huff on the other side of the phone just before Ran started scolding her about lying.

_"__Tell me what's wrong." _

_"_Someone just said a couple of mean things to me and I just feel a little down. It's nothing to worry yourself over." She told Ran as her sharp, calculating blue eyes scanned the dark sky above her. The sight of the full moon gave her some peace. It also made her think about certain thief and heist she missed tonight. He'll probably be mad at her the next time he see's her.

"_Do I need to beat someone up?" _Her childhood friend asked halfheartedly and partially serious. Shinichi found herself letting out an amused chuckle before telling her friend bye and hanging up.

She should come to the roof of her house more often, she concluded. It was nice. The breeze, the stars, the moon, and the phantom thief plopping down next to her without making a slight sound.. Wait.._What?_ Blue eyes widened as she looked to her right. Yup. One smirking phantom thief.

Nope, not an illusion, she mused as she poked said person in the arm. Her eyes narrowed and she sent the moonlight magician a sharp glare.

"Are you stalking me?" It honestly sounded more like a statement than a question and the thief couldn't help but feel nervous under her piercing gaze.

"You didn't show up at my heist." He offered as an explanation. "So I came to check on you and ended up hearing a interestin-"

"You were stalking me and eavesdropping." Shinichi deadpanned. "Not very admirable I must say ."

"That's beside the point." Kaito countered quickly, knowing he wouldn't be able to deny the accusations. "Right now I want to know who made you so down."

"Why do you care?"

The thief sighed and Shinichi was surprised to see genuine concern in his violet eyes. Or at least the one that wasn't blocked by a monocle. What surprised her even more is when the thief grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it in a comforting gesture.

"When Meitantei-chan is upset and doesn't come to my heists, of course I would be concerned. After all, your the only person that make the heist a lot more fun. The police fall for the traps way to easily." He stated in a soft voice that brought a slight blush to shinichi's cheeks. Thank god it was to dark to see. "Plus, it gets boring when I'm not dodging dangerous projectiles you kick my way." When Shinichi laughed the phantom thief smiled genuinely at the sight of her cheering up.

"I suppose that's true. The police are idiots." She stated through a couple of amused chuckles. "But if you want me to kick something at you, I have a soccer ball inside."

"No thank you." The thief interjected with a sweat drop. Shinichi smirked evilly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well that's to bad. I was looking forward to kicking something at you." She stated in mock sadness which the thief though was absolutely hilarious.

"Quite the violent one aren't you?" He asked amusingly.

"Wanna find out?" She countered. "Cause that soccer ball is calling my name."

"I think I'll do fine without any bruises. But I appreciate the offer." He replied statistically and the detective smiled. Kaito returned the smile with his own but soon it dropped when he remembered his original goal. "Now Meitantei-chan, what's going on?"

"Your not going to let this go are you?" She sighed.

"Nope~" He replied in a sing-song voice.

"Someone just called me something I really didn't like." She explained shrugging. Her posture and voice gave no evidence that it affected her, but Kaito was a master of disguises and could easily tell she was more affected then she let on.

"What did the person call you?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"A shinigami." She replied in a quite soft tone.

"A shinigami?" Kaito question. It confused him greatly. Why would she get upset over something like that.

"He told me-" She started, taking a deep shaky breath. "He told me that I only bring death and would soon be the cause of pain and suffering to people around me." The thief blinked. Why would someone say that to her? He couldn't ask though, since she keep continuing, venting it all out.

"I mean," She said in a broken voice. "I know that I'm somehow a corpse magnet. I run into about eight dead bodies a week and get into dangerous situations." Kaito's eyes widened at the new revelations of his precious detective. Eight dead bodies a week? "I also always manage to end up in the hospital..stabbed..shot.. nearly drowned-" his eyes keep getting wider and wider.

She was cut of by Kaito pulling her into unsuspecting hug. Shinichi was even more startled to see him shaking. Was he angry. No, he's crying.. Why?

"Are you alright?" She asked him, her voice startled. The thief pulled away and gripped onto her shoulders tightly, staring into her eyes, he had stopped crying. His monocle had fallen off and Shinichi was starting to get lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Am I okay?" He asked in disbelief. "Seriously? What about you? I can't just let you go after all that has happened to you."

"Huh?" The detective questioned as she was pulled into another surprise hug, Kid's hat falling off his head. "What do you mean not letting me go. I'm fine. I've always been danger prone."

"That's my point. Who knows what will happen if I don't keep an eye on you." Now shinichi was seriously freaking out. The thief was playing with her long hair, braiding bits and pieces of it. She squirmed uncomfortably at the close proximity and the thief pulled back. No hat and no monocle blocking his features from sight.

He was handsome, Shinichi admitted. The messy hair and caring gaze. By his facial features, she concluded he's around her age, possibly a tad bit older.

"Why are you showing me your face?" She asked surprised. Kaito just smiled.

"Because I trust you." He said gently caressing her cheek in his hand. Shinichi couldn't stop herself from leaning into the warmth. "And this will make it easier to keep an eye on you."

"May I at least know your name?"

"My bad." He chuckled. "Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire."

"Shinichi Kudo, high school detective."

_And so the detective and thief became the best of friends, and possibly something more as time went slowly by_.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! I appreciate feedback! R&amp;R_**

**_Terms for one-shot suggestions:_**

**_Must be KaiShin. Shinichi must be a female. And it has to be a oneshot. Just PM me or leave me a review of your request. Thanks! Keep in mind, there is a line though._**

**_-DC AND MK ONESHOT SUGGESTIONS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED- MY PROFILE WILL TELL YOU IF I DECIDE TO OPEN THEM AGAIN! THANK YOU!-_**

**_-Neonkoi_**


End file.
